


Proxy

by Mixxy



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Possession, Really strange threesome?, Wirt did not sign up for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wirt falls ill, Dipper makes another deal to save his best friend.</p>
<p>Of course Wirt can't make anything easy and it isn't long before he has a deal of his own.</p>
<p>Dipper knows it's not Wirt behind that smile but that doesn't make it any easier when the object of his fantasies is straddling him, whispering <i><b>"do you have any idea the things he wants to do to you, Pine Tree?"</b></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oxytreza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/gifts).



It was the problems he'd had as a kid, they'd said. He'd developed nasty bronchitis after falling in the river, and it had taken weeks to get better. But now it was pneumonia, and his lungs weren't as healthy as they could be. Still, the doctors said that he was young yet, and he could bounce back.

Dipper couldn't be the only one who thought their voices rang a little hollow. Greg, now fourteen, didn't seem perturbed. He just smiled at Dipper when he came to visit at the hospital, legs dangling off the plastic chair. This kid was always going to be towered over by his brother, Dipper thought, and he emphasized with him. "Hey, Dipper. How's it going?"

"Okay, sure. How's Wirt doing?"

"They won't let me see him. They keep saying he needs to rest. He's gonna be fine, though! Wanna see what I've been working on?"

"Sure, Greg." Worry stuck in Dipper's throat over his best friend. It had been his fault they'd been out so late in the cold and the rain. He'd been hell-bent on finding a forest sprite, and like always, Wirt had insisted on coming along (not that Dipper ever tried that hard to convince him otherwise). Wirt had suggested going back, but they'd been out in worse, and how could Dipper know that Wirt's cough would turn into this?

Greg pushed his sketchbook into Dipper's lap and he looked through it half-heartedly. It wasn't that he didn't like Greg's creatures and his stories behind them, but he couldn't help but be preoccupied. Why wouldn't they let Wirt's own brother see him? How bad was it?

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," he blurted, setting the sketchbook on the arm of the chair. "I'll, uh. Be right back."

"Okay!" Greg chirped, and leafed through the book.

It wasn't easy to get back to see Wirt, but this wasn't the hardest place Dipper had ever snuck into. His distressed expression probably helped.

He got to Wirt's room just as the door was swinging shut and he got a split-second view of Wirt, looking way too pale with a oxygen mask over his mouth. His stomach twisted sickly and a hand gently touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Wirt's mother, looking tired. "Oh, Dipper, honey, they weren't supposed to let anyone back here."

Dipper tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. "Is he- what-"

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said, still with the comforting hand on his shoulder. Or it was supposed to be. "He's still...doing well. His lungs just need a little help. The doctor says he's young and strong, he can bounce right back."

He said he _can_ , Dipper thought, not that he _would_. "Can I see him?"

"Oh, Dipper. I'd like to let you, I really would. Wirt calls you his best friend, did you know that?"

It was something he knew, though they never really _said_ it out loud. "But you can't."

"I wish I could, but the doctors say that Wirt shouldn't have any stress or shock whatsoever until he's a little better. His body just needs rest." Dipper's face must have shown his resentment because Wirt's mother patted his shoulder. "There's nothing else we can do right now- it's out of our control. But he'll be alright. You know Wirt, he's stubborn."

_Out of our control_. Suddenly it hit Dipper like a train. It might be out of _his_ control, but he knew someone who it _wouldn't_ be.

"I need to go," he said abruptly, turning and walking quickly down the hall. "I'll talk to you later, tell Wirt I said hi!"

Once he got outside he broke into a run. The bus couldn't go fast enough for him and once it stopped, he sprinted to his house, upstairs, grabbed the journal, ignored Mabel's questions, and ran as deep as he could into the woods before he had to stop because he couldn't breathe. He was gasping as he said the words, but there was no time to waste.

As the forest went black-and-white, he looked up. "I want to make a deal."

* * *

 

"Dipper's here!"

Wirt was still eating when Dipper walked in. "Sorry," he mumbled around a mouthful of grilled cheese. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"Hospital food sucks. I don't think I've stopped eating since I got home. Hospital beds too. You can't imagine how nice it was to sleep in my own bed again last night."

"Yeah, man, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Heh, you know me, I gotta make a big deal about everything. Are _you_ okay? You look rough."

"Says the guy who got out of the hospital yesterday," Dipper mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, and you look worse than me."

"Thanks for that."

"Are you okay, though?"

Dipper smiled, but it looked dull. "Totally. Just have something...big coming up and I'm a little stressed. It's fine. Wanna watch some Ghost Trackers?"

"God, that show is so bad. Let's do it."

Dipper opened his laptop and started the show, then sat back next to Wirt on the bed. "Hey, Wirt?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am glad you're ok."

Wirt looked at him, a little startled, then smiled. "Thanks, Dipper. I'm glad too. I mean, someone needs to remind you to actually shower."

Dipper laughed. "I just usually have more important things to do!"

It felt easy and right, like it usually did. But when Dipper thought he wasn't looking, Wirt saw him looking...anxious. Upset. He frowned and made a mental note to keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

Dipper stayed so late that he ended up sleeping over, which wasn't uncommon. They slept feet-to-head, which Dipper complained about because Wirt was a good half-foot taller than him (Wirt thought it was more, but he would let Dipper have this) but Wirt knew he was fine with it.

And he was too, until he was kicked awake by Dipper. That wasn't uncommon either- Dipper was always restless, and that didn't stop when he was asleep. He usually just shoved his legs away and went back to sleep. But this time, when he reached over, he was stopped by a breathy "no, no".

He raised an eyebrow and sat up so he could look at Dipper's face. His expression was tense, and he was thrashing his head back and forth. "No, I don't- the deal, the- tomorrow-" Tomorrow? Wirt tilted his head, confused. As far as he knew, tomorrow was going to be just another lazy Saturday. "No, no- Bill, no-"

Dipper went silent, but Wirt felt unease prickle its way up his spine. Who was Bill and why did Dipper sound so upset about him? Wirt thought he knew all of Dipper's friends. But maybe this Bill wasn't a friend. It would be just like Dipper not to tell him if he was in trouble.

Well, Wirt knew one way to find out. He picked up his phone and sent a text

[Txt: Mabel] Dipper's talking in his sleep again

[Txt: Wirt] xD nething embarrassing?

[Txt: Mabel] not yet. Who's Bill?

[Txt: Wirt] oh nobody special just a dream demon yellow triangle guy. We fought him 5ever ago. Genius made a deal w him and got burned on it lol its ok tho

[Txt: Mabel] a deal with a demon? Why? What? That's not "ok tho"! That's the definition of not "ok tho"!

[Txt: Wirt] stop worrying. He hasn't bothered us in 5ever. bsides he's harmless unless someone makes a deal w him. Mostly.

A deal. Dipper had just used that exact word. He glanced at Dipper again. What would Dipper want bad enough to make a deal with a demon, a yellow triangle demon...

Like the bright yellow light he'd dismissed as a fever dream right before he started getting better. The doctors said coming back that fast was extraordinary, almost...not...natural...

[Txt: Mabel] could someone make a deal with Bill to make someone else better if they were sick? I'm just curious.

[Txt: Wirt] oh yeah, easy. I don't think it would even b hard for him. But don't get any ideas, Dipper barely got thru the last time he made a deal w him

He looked at Dipper's sleeping form, horrified. He'd...made a deal with a demon for him? And what deal had it been? Dipper said "tomorrow", but what was going to happen tomorrow?

[Txt: Mabel] Can I see the journal? I'd like to read about this demon thing. I can pick it up early tomorrow?

[Txt: Wirt] ok sure. Ur always with Dipper anyway, just give it back next time u see him.

Wirt set an early alarm on his phone and settled back down. Even without Dipper talking, it was hard for him to get back to sleep.

* * *

 

"You sure you don't  want to stay?" Wirt asked Dipper for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, Dipper had to say no, no matter how much he wanted to just stay here with him. He felt bad doing it while Wirt's face was so hopeful and...well, sweet. He'd even gone out early to get some pastries for them for breakfast. And god, did he want to stay. But if he lingered any longer, he knew he'd do something he regretted. Like missing his appointment with Bill. Or kissing Wirt square on his stupid mouth and telling him he'd make the deal again if it meant him being here and being okay.

No, he had to go. So even while Wirt tried to get him to stay, he made up an excuse about Mabel needing him for something at home. He had no idea what Bill wanted from him this time, the demon had been vague, and Dipper desperate. But he'd said he'd come to collect at noon today- Dipper made him promise to wait until he was sure Wirt was recovered. And now he was, and it was time to pay.

He wasn't happy about it. But still, if it saved Wirt, he knew it was worth it.

So he dismissed all of Wirt's attempts to make him stay, and left the house at nine. Once he was there he surprised Mabel with some crafting supplies, knowing that would keep her busy until at least dinner. Then he walked up to his room, locked the door, hid the key, and waited.

And waited.

11:30. 11:45. 11:55. 11:59

12:00. He closed his eyes.

He cracked one eye open. 12:02. That was weird. Bill had said "noon sharp"- Dipper remembered because he'd emphasized the word "sharp" by throwing a knife in his general direction and he'd had to dive out of the way.

12:10. 12:30. He didn't think Bill was the type to be late for something like this. Unless he was trying to mess with his head more? 12:45. He got bored enough to open a book and start reading while he waited. Really, this was inconsiderate, right? He didn't want to wait all day locked in his room waiting for when Bill decided to show up. He just wanted to get this over with.

1:00. 1:30. 2:00. Did Bill forget?

At 2:36, his phone rang and he jumped, startled. Was this Bill arriving? No, it was just Wirt's house phone number. He swiped to answer and held the phone to his ear, lying back on his bed. "Hello?"

"Hi, Dipper! It's me!"

"Oh, hey Greg. What's up? Do you need something?"

"No-o-o, not really. You just like it when I tell you when weird things are happening so you can investigate, right?"

Greg had just probably seen some garden-variety weirdness, like gnomes or talking trees (they were less interesting than you'd think, their stories were always so long and boring that Dipper had to fight to keep from nodding off). "I appreciate that, Greg, but I'm a little busy today. I don't think I can do any investigating right now. Maybe next week."

"Okay! It's not bad weird anyway. Wirt's being really fun right now! We rolled down the stairs together. I could only do it once because I scraped my arm but he did it like five times!"

"Rolling down the stairs?" Dipper frowned. "Is it Wirt that's being weird?"

"Yeah."

"What else is he doing?"

"Um, I don't know, he was like this when I came in. He was on fire a little but I put it out. Now he's staring at the sun. Oh, hang on, he's saying something."

Dipper waited, a little concerned. Wirt didn't sound right. Maybe his fever came back? But what could Dipper do right now, he had to wait for Bill to show up and-

"He says 'hi Pine Tree, lots of kisses, wish you were here'."

Dipper's blood went cold. "Did he say 'Pine Tree' specifically? Those exact words?"

"Yeah. Oh, hang on. What? Oh, he's going somewhere. I'm gonna go."

"No, no, Greg, don't hang-"

"Bye Dipper!"

The line went dead and Dipper stared at the "call ended" screen until it went away. Bill was in Wirt's body? That explained why he wasn't here. That- that lying- Dipper should never have made the deal, Bill didn't even know about Wirt until Dipper stupidly tried to save him- he had to get over there right now. He had to fix this. He knocked over a lamp and a stack of books in his haste to get the key and cursed when he couldn't find the journal. Damn him for being unorganized- he didn't have time to look for it, Wirt needed him now. He'd just have to improvise.

* * *

 

Greg was still outside. That much Wirt knew. And he hoped for everything that he stayed outside, because while Bill had been preoccupied before wrecking havoc on him and everything he owned, he was so scared that he'd get bored and turn on Greg. He wished he could get through just a little to tell Greg to run, to get away, but he couldn't.

Summoning Bill had been deceptively easy. So easy that Wirt had let his guard down when he'd talked with him. And the demon had seemed so amicable and willing to hear what Wirt had to say that he'd already been entertaining thoughts of being a hero and saving Dipper when they'd shaken hands.

And then everything had gone wrong.

He was still in his body, but he wasn't in the _front_. He was trapped, stuck on the inside looking out, but he couldn't do anything. He could feel it, though, and made a note to buy Greg something nice later after he put out the small fire on his sleeve that had been growing alarmingly warm. He already knew he'd be nursing bruises, cuts, and a few dislocations, probably, but he just hoped Bill wouldn't do anything worse.

**"Nah,"** that thing said, with Wirt's mouth, in Wirt's voice, as he pulled out another drawer from his dresser and dropped it on the ground. **"I'm gonna do whatever I want, Gnome Hat. Maybe I'll maim you a little. See, you don't have anything I want. The way you are- well, you're basically useless."** Wirt could feel Bill going through his mind and he furiously tried to keep him out, but Bill pushed past his defenses like they were nothing. **"But you already know that, don't you?"** He- that thing wearing his body- grinned at the mirror. **"Yeah, you do. Well, that saves us time. You're useless. You have nothing I want. But I'm tired of you kids summoning me and wasting my time when you have nothing to offer me in return. I was in the middle of someone important. But you won't summon me for anything useless again. If that's because you learned or because you're dead, well."** The Bill-him... the Bill-Wirt laughed at his reflection. **"I really don't care."**

He had picked up a fork and was contemplating it with an expression that Wirt really didn't like when there was a knock on the door. Bill-Wirt's face brightened. **"Company!"**

They- well, there were two of them in the body, and for Wirt that was one too many- walked down the stairs in time for Wirt to hear the door close.

Dipper stood there, looking frazzled and panting but staring at Wirt with a gaze like stone. **"Oh, good af-"**

"I know you're not Wirt," Dipper said, and his shoulders tensed. "Bill."

Bill-Wirt clapped his hands delightedly. **"Not much gets past you, huh, Pine Tree? Sorry I missed our appointment. If you'd like, we can reschedule. I'm just having so much fun here today!"**

Dipper shifted so his feet were spaced wider apart and scowled. "Where is he? Where's Wirt?"

**"Don't worry about that!  He's right in here!"** Bill tapped the side of his head. **"I learned from that little incident with you! No more leaving them floating around. He's right in here, along for the ride, where I can keep an eye on him."**

Dipper took a step forward. "This isn't the deal we made. Wirt was never-"

**"This isn't _our_ deal, but it's _his_ deal!"** Bill chirped.

Dipper paused, his resolve mixing with confusion. "What? His deal?"

**"Gnome Hat is a little thief!"** Bill singsonged and walked over to the kitchen counter. Greg had been preparing to iron something and apparently forgot about it again, so the iron sat heated and waiting. Wirt really hoped Bill didn't know enough about human technologies to know that. **"He snatched up your journal pretty quick and summoned me away from my busy duties. He was re-e-eal worried about you, it was kinda cute. But you know me, I'm so nice, I forgave his little interruption and even agreed to make a deal!"** He sighed, resting his head on a hand. **"I'm so nice, how do I do it?"**

Dipper looked pained. "And what- what deal did you make with him?"

Bill glanced over at him lazily, blinking just a little too slowly. **"I promised not to hurt you."** Then, with a surprising quickness, he picked up the iron. Wirt knew the second Dipper saw it, because he could tell by how his eyes widened. **"Never said the same about him."**

The iron was being lowered to his arm when there was an impact around his stomach that knocked the breath out of him. The iron clattered harmlessly to the counter and he hit the floor hard, followed by Dipper's weight as he tackled him down. They fell heavily onto the ground and Wirt internally winced at the rug burn on his elbows. **"Pine Tree!"** Bill admonished. **"If you wanted to play games, you should have just asked."** He staggered up and threw himself at Dipper, who was still on the ground.

Dipper yelped and brought a leg up, kicking Bill-Wirt in the stomach and effectively away from him. Bill wheezed, holding his stomach. **"That's a good one, Pine Tree! Didn't know you had it in you. Tell you what, why don't you hit him in the face next? Wouldn't he look so pretty with a black eye? Wouldn't it be so fun knowing you were the one who put it there? Wait, no, I've got a better idea-"**

"Christ, I- n-no, I'm not trying to hurt Wirt, I don't-"

**"Why don't you choke him some, hmm? Don't you think it would be so lovely to hear him gasping for air like that?"**

"Stop it!" Dipper yelled, finally getting up on his knees.

From his place inside, Wirt could see Bill's hand twitch toward the scissors before Dipper did, and once again he tried furiously to reach out, but he was no match for the demon. Luckily Bill wasn't used to Wirt's gangly arms and it gave Dipper enough time to grab Wirt's wrist, stopping the scissors just two inches, if that, from Wirt’s right eye. **"I'm tired of playing now, Pine Tree,"** that thing said in his voice, but it sounded...wrong, like the words were bubbling up through molasses. His arm shook with the effort as Bill tried to bring the scissors down.

Dipper threw his whole body weight to the side, and Wirt went over. He wasn't sure what happened in the ensuing fight, he was only aware when he got the occasional elbow in his side or when he was slammed on the ground too hard. _Please, Dipper,_ he thought, _win this. I like my eyes._

Abruptly all the action stopped. Dipper was on the ground, pinned by Bill's knees on either side of his hips, and Wirt could feel the point of something digging into his neck but not breaking the skin. The scissors. Dipper's arms were shaking, but his expression was firm.

Neither of them spoke for a long minute. Bill tilted his head and stared unblinking at Dipper, not moving a muscle in his body. **"Go ahead,"** he whispered. **"Cut his throat. Feel his blood running hot down your hands. Do it, Pine Tree. _Do it_.”**

He could feel Dipper's shaking getting worse, though his eyes didn't leave Wirt's. What is he thinking about, Wirt wondered. Is he seeing me in there?

The scissors dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Bill laughed lowly and wrapped Wirt's hands, finger by finger, around Dipper's wrists. **"Oh, Pine Tree. All humans have weak spots, don't they? Yours just happen to be glaringly obvious."** He guided Dipper's hands down almost mockingly gently, pinning them down on each side of his head. **"And Pine Tree, you-"**

As he moved to smile a smile that wasn't Wirt's at Dipper, he brushed against him, not used to Wirt's weight, and-

Oh, _no_.

Wirt had a fleeting insane thought that he'd rather Bill just slammed his hand in a drawer again than that he find out about this. Dipper, all fire and beautiful, rubbing against him as they wrestled on the floor, and his body still hadn't understood that he wasn't a teenager anymore and he didn't need to get excited at the least attention- well, Bill didn't seem to be too distracted by pain, maybe he wouldn't notice-

**"What is _this_?"** Bill asked delightedly, and rocked his hips down again. Heat flickered low in Wirt and he wanted to scream from his place inside. **"My, human bodies are unpredictable."** Wirt felt Bill rummaging through his mind again and put everything he had into stopping him. He didn't know what he was looking for, but whatever it was couldn't have been good. Not here, not now, not like this. His efforts made Bill maybe pause for a moment before he just pushed through anyway.

**"I know something you don't know,"** he singsonged to Dipper. **"Gnome Hat has secrets, Pine Tree. So many secrets."**

Dipper halted his squirming to get free and his eyes narrowed. "What sort of secrets?"

Why did he have to bring up secrets? As long as Wirt had known Dipper, secrets had been his kryptonite. He couldn't stand people keeping things from him. And now- oh god, no.

**"Secrets about you, Pine Tree. Do you wanna know?"**

Dipper didn't answer, eyes searching Bill's face.

_Dipper, no._

Bill leaned in close and his voice dropped to a whisper.  **"Do you _really_ wanna know?"**

_Dipper, don't do it, don't-_

A small, almost imperceptible nod.

Bill grinned like a cat that ate the canary, then leaned down and smashed their mouths together.

It was horrible and wonderful. Dipper's lips were just as soft as Wirt had always imagined, and his mouth tasted like the green apple candies he was always sucking on. But Bill was doing it all _wrong,_ using too much teeth and darting his tongue into Dipper's mouth like it was his to take.

By the time he pulled back, Wirt's lungs were burning with a lack of air, and Dipper's lips were kiss-swollen, his eyes wide like dinner plates. **"You have no idea how long he's wanted to do that,"** Bill purred. **"He has _so many_ thoughts, Pine Tree. Such dirty ones! And about his best friend! So shameful, tsk tsk. What do we think about that?"**

Before Dipper could respond he'd stolen his words again in another kiss. His hands left Dipper's wrists and cupped his face instead, kissing him deep and dirty.

This time, halfway through the kiss, Dipper planted his hands on Bill's chest and shoved him back. "Bill! What- you can't just- Ah!" He broke off sharply as Bill rocked Wirt's hips down again. Oh god, there was no way Dipper wasn't feeling Wirt pressing against his thigh now.

Bill hummed happily and started to thrust against Dipper in a steady rhythm. **"Oh, this is delightful. He's absolutely _mortified!_ Never thought his dirty little secrets would come out. Did you know he touched himself last night thinking about you?"**

Dipper looked up, vaguely stunned, breathing hitching from the motion of Wirt's body. "Wirt- he-"

**"The things he wants to _do_ with you, Pine Tree! He wants to see your lips wrapped around his dick like the way they wrap around those disgusting apple candies. He wants to see you scream and moan and go dizzy with how hard he makes you come."** He ground down directly on Dipper's crotch and Dipper made a strangled noise from behind his teeth. **"And- haha, wow, Pine Tree, you would not _believe_ how hard he wants to ride you."**

Wirt wanted to die. He wanted to curl up and die. It was all true, all the fantasies, everything Wirt said. He wanted to see Dipper's face as he came, he wanted to push off that hat and bury his hands in that messy hair as they kissed desperately, then again as Dipper got on his knees. He'd always imagined it with more romance- whispering poetry into Dipper's ear and maybe rose petals on the bed- but at the core of it, everything Bill was saying was true. He wanted to bounce on Dipper's lap and feel him hot and hard inside him. He'd been thinking about it last night, god, it was true, whining into his pillow and three fingers deep in himself, imagining they were Dipper's- and Bill was still chattering cheerfully, describing all of it.

The worst part was that it still felt _so good_. Thrusting against Dipper's hips, a combination of the friction and the sight of Dipper's teeth gritting as his face reddened, and he could feel Dipper hard under him, oh _god_. Heat and pressure was winding tighter and tighter inside his gut and getting close to unbearable.

Bill changed the angle a little and Dipper cursed, back arching and head tipping back. He made an "nngh" sound, hands fisting in the carpet underneath him. Bill cackled. **"You humans are so easy to engage! Does it feel _good_ , Pine Tree? Are you just _dying_ , trying not to thrust back?"**

Dipper fixed his gaze back on Bill, seething through half-lidded eyes as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

**"Oh, it is, isn't it? Poor Pine Tree, being so _noble_. How hard is it not to grab his hips  and thrust against him until you come? Would you fuck his mouth like this, if I let you?"**

"N-no."

**"He wants to suck you off, you know. Dreams about it."**

He had, he had, it was true, fuck-

"You're- not- him."

**"Haha, yeah, glad I’m not! You won't push back, but you'll come as his body grinds against yours, won't you?"**

Oh god, he was close, he could feel it coming in the offshoots of his limbs-

"G- nnh- ah-h-" One of Dipper's hands left the carpet to fist in his own hair and his eyes screwed shut.

**"That's right,"** Bill said breathily, **"that's right, that's-"**

Oh- oh god- he was-

"Wirt, _Wirt_ -"

So- ah, ah, ah-!

He felt his lips lift in a Cheshire grin. **"Do call me again sometime. I've enjoyed this more than I thought I would."**

And just like that, the fog lifted from Wirt's mind. He was shoved into his body unceremoniously, suddenly too aware of his own limbs and the hot intensity between his legs.

Dipper's eyes were on his. "...Wirt?"

Oh no, oh no, Bill had done this on purpose, Wirt was right on that edge and had no time to pull back or stop or do anything but grab into Dipper's shoulders desperately as a massive orgasm tore through him. His mouth fell open in a silent cry, his body wracked with shudders, and he couldn’t think, couldn’t move, everything gone white and fuzzy.

He came back into himself slowly, breathing heavy, and he numbly blinked down at Dipper, still flushed and wide-eyed underneath him.

Oh, god. “’M sorry,” he croaked, shame making his cheeks flood with red. “Sorry, I-“

He moved to get up but his limbs felt like jelly, and not just because he’d rolled down the stairs _five freaking times_ , when Dipper grabbed his hips, looking up at him with a focused intensity. “Was it true?”

“…What?”

“What Bill said. Was it true?”

Wirt pressed a hand to his face, mortified and wanting to just disappear. “Yes, yes, god, I’m- I’m so sorry, I never meant to tell you like this-“

Without warning there was a hand on the back of his neck, yanking him down, and his lips met Dipper’s. It was clumsy and a little messy, but it was _them_ , just them, and it was perfect. After a second of shock Wirt found his own limbs and cupped Dipper’s face, kissing him back the best he could. They parted, both a little stunned, and almost simultaneously started laughing breathlessly. Wirt leaned back and Dipper sucked in a breath. “Oh, uh, you okay?”

“Fine,” he said, though his voice was strained. “I just, uh. I’m still. You know.”

Wirt suddenly became aware of something poking him in the thigh. “Oh. _Oh_. Right. Um, okay, let me just…” He rolled his hips against Dipper’s and the sight of Dipper biting his lip in pleasure was a _very_ nice one.

A little thrill ran up Wirt's spine at the way Dipper was watching him, gaze heavy on his body as he rocked his hips, but that was something to explore _thoroughly_ later. Dipper had been so wound up that it only took a few moments of Wirt rubbing against him before he was groaning out his name, body tensing, fingertips pressing into Wirt's hipbones. The way his face looked as he came was… _very_ nice, and Wirt hoped, with a little thrill in his chest, that he’d get to see it again sometime. He rolled off Dipper and they lay next to each other, both still regaining their breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, um, where’s Greg, because I really hope he didn’t see-“

“I gave him ten bucks and sent him to the movies when I came over. Didn’t know what was going to happen, but thought he should probably not be around for it.”

Wirt threw an arm over his eyes. “You are the _best_.”

“Heh, I know. Um. …Wirt?”

“Yeah?”

“We should probably, like, talk about this, right? About…all of that?”

“Yeah, but let’s do it later.”

“Why?”

“Because I think my shoulder is still dislocated.”

“Oh my god, you should have mentioned that earlier.”

“It could wait.”

“It’s more important than me getting off, you idiot. We’ve got plenty of opportunities for that later.”

Wirt lower his arm and peeked at Dipper, who blushed.

“I mean…if you want.”

“I want,” Wirt said, smiling softly. 

Dipper tipped his face away to hide his grin, which Wirt thought was beyond cute. “Come on, we’d better get you cleaned up and think of a hell of a story.”

“Triangle demon isn’t good enough?”

“Mabel will _never_ let you hear the end of it, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% Oxy's fault. I just
> 
> *helpless hand gesture*
> 
> I have a fic blog [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com), but it's also a Welcome to Night Vale blog, so…be warned. But by all means, come and talk to me.


End file.
